A Game of Truth or Dare
by GatoGurl
Summary: READ N REVIEW pleaz...or you can just read it...


The digidestined are at Tai's house and are having a slumber party(dont ask...). 

"Wanna watch the last episode of 'Hello Kitty'?" asked Tai. "AHHHH!" everone but Tai screamed. 

"What's wrong with 'Hello Kitty'?" Tai said. "Big brother never learned that 'Hello Kitty' is a mental show." said Kari. 

"Um, let's play Truth or Dare!" suggested TK. "YEAH!!" everyone said. "Well, 'Hello Kitty' would be nice...." replied Tai. 

"Okay, who goes first?" asked Gatomon. "Lets choose straws." replied Kari. 

Sora got to go first. "Okay, Sora. Truth or dare?" asked Tai. "Um...Truth!" said Sora. 

"Okay, do you have a crush on anyone?" asked Tai. "Why of course not!" Sora lied. 

"My turn!" said Biyomon. "Okay, Biyo...Truth or dare?" asked Sora. "Dare!" replied Biyomon. 

"I dare you to...kiss Agumon!!" said Sora. "EWWW!!" said Kari. 

Biyomon walked over to Agumon and kissed him. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Agumon. 

He then ran to the bathroom to barf(dont worry...he didn't...). 

When he came back he said:"Okay...Tai, Truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" he replied. "I dare you to...kiss Matt!" yelled Agumon. 

Matt then ran out of the room. "Come back! I have to kiss you!" cried Tai and ran out the room. 

"Hmmm, this will take some time..." said Izzy. "Yep." replied Joe. 

Matt then walked into the room gaging. He had a smerge of lipstick on his cheek. 

"Did he?" asked Gabumon. "No...Much worse...His MOM did!!" said Matt. 

Tai then walked back into the room. "I am going to kill you!!" yelled Matt. 

"Um...anyways, Matt....It's your go." said Tai. 

"Truth!" replied Matt. "Um...Do you really care for TK?" asked Tai. 

Matt's face reddened. "Um...you could say that...." he replied. 

"I knew it." said Mimi. "No you didn't!" Matt yelled back. "Did so!!" Mimi shot back. 

Matt attacked Mimi and they got into a fight. 

"Matt...It's your turn to ask me..." Gabumon spoke up. 

Matt froze. He walked back over to the group. 

Mimi stood up. Her hair was messed up, but she wasn't hurt. 

"Okay,Gabumon. Truth or dare?" Matt asked. 

"Truth!" replied Gabumon. "Okay...If you could only save one person, who would it be? Me or TK?" 

"Um...TK!" Gabumon said. "WHAT?!?!?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME!!!!" Matt yelled. 

He then kicked Gabumon hard, and the digimon fell to the floor unconsious. 

"If anybody asks, he banged into the wall and fainted..." Matt said. 

"Agreed." everybody replied. 

15 minuted later, Gabumon woke up. 

"Gabumon its your time to ask me the question." said Palmon. 

"Okay. Truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare!" Palmon replied. 

"I dare you to...go up to Tai's mom and pretend you are about to kill her!" 

"O..kay.." she replied. 

She and everyone else walked out of the room. 

Palmon went into the kitchen, while the others hid behind the wall. 

"You better defend yourself against my POISON IVY!!" she cried. 

Palmon hit Tai's mom, and she fell unconsious. 

"PALMON!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PRETEND TO HIT HER!!!" Tai exclaimed. 

Palmon and everyone else ran back to Tai's room. 

"Mimi...Truth or dare?" Palmon asked. "Truth I guess..." Mimi said. 

"Who's your boyfriend??" Palmon asked. "NO ONE!" Mimi yelled. 

"Suuuure!" Palmon replied. "I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she replied. 

From Mimi's loudnest, Palmon fainted. 

"Good.Okay, Joe Truth or dare?" Mimi asked Joe. 

"Both are bad," he said. "Okay then...DARE!" Mimi replied. 

"WHAT?!" Joe exclaimed. "I dare you to...WATCH THE LAST EPISODE OF 'HELLO KITTY'!" she said. 

From those frightining words, Joe fainted, That happens alot right? 

"Aw, great. I'll just go for myself. I dare myself to sing a song." Gomamon said. 

"Ohhhhhhhh! I'M A SEAAAAAAL! A DIGI SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!! MY NAME ISSSSS GOOOOOOMMMMAAAAAMMMMOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gomamon sang, horribly. 

"STOP!" Matt cried. "Okay," Gomamon said. 

"I think I'm going to fall asleep," moaned TK. 

"YAY!!!! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM WHINE!!" Patamon exclaimed. 

"I'm just going to hack some more on Yahoo, then I'll go to sleep," Izzy said. 

Everyone but Palmon and Joe looked up at Izzy. 

"I-I mean...PLAY SOME MORE ON YAHOO!" he said nervously. 

"I guess it's lights out for us," Tai said. 

"But I never got to play yet!" whined Kari. 

"Me neither!" Gatomon whined. 

Izzy put Gatomon on his lap and began stroking her head. 

"Don't worry, we'll defeat Austin tommorow." he said. 

"Who's Austin?" asked Kari. 

"N-no one...." Izzy replied. 

"Can we PUH-LEAZ go to bed now??" asked Tai. 

"Sure," Matt replied. 

They turned the lights out. 

"Now lets tell Ghost stories!" TK said. 

That's a whole different story..... 


End file.
